Demeter's Running
by zzzaney
Summary: This is what happens when Meg takes Fraser up on his offer to help her 'sire' a child.


Rated: PG 

Pairings: Fraser/Thatcher 

Catagory: Challenge 

Teaser: What would have happened, had Meg taken Fraser up on her offer to help sire a child? 

DEMETER'S RUNNING

Meg leaned back in her chair and opened the pharmacy bag. Pulling out the  
small box she read the label. 'Demeter ovulation predictor kit.' Smiling, she plucked  
a flower from the bouquet Fraser had given her and though of how appropriate  
the name was. After all, in Greek mythology Demeter was the goddess of  
fertility among other things.  
She propped her feet on her desk as she twirled the flower around in her  
hand and inhaled it's fragrance.  
Yes, she would take Fraser up on his offer to 'help'. Although she had meant  
adoption, this way did have certain 'merits' she'd like to explore.  
Sitting up, Meg quickly replaced the flower in the vase and tossed the box  
into her desk drawer before punching the intercom button on her desk.  
"Fraser-- my office now!"  
****** 

Meg sat back in her chair, waiting for Fraser to come into her office.  
Hearing his footsteps grow closer, she wiped away all traces of the smile  
from her face. there was a knock at the door.  
"Enter."  
Fraser walked into the room, his face mimicking the red of his tunic. She  
hadn't actually seen him since yesterday evening when he 'offered' his  
services to her. All day today, he managed to avoid her.  
"You wanted to see me Sir?" he asked, standing at attention in front of her  
desk. she found it amusing that he focused on a point above her head,  
instead of making eye contact with her.  
"Yes Constable. I have been...considering...your offer."  
Fraser visibly swallowed, though no other movement could be detected. "My  
offer, Sir?"  
Meg stood and walked slowly around her desk, to stand by his left side. She  
was so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body.  
"Yes Fraser. You haven't forgot the offer you made, have you?" she crooned.  
"N..No Sir." he stammered.  
"Good. Pick me up at seven tonight Constable."  
Ben flicked his eyes briefly towards her face. "May I inquire as to where we  
are going?" he found the nerve to ask.  
Meg turned to go back to her desk. the smile finding it's way across her  
lips. Schooling her features, she turned back once more.  
"Dancing Fraser, and wear your best suit. Dismissed."  
Ben wavered slightly as if he would pass out, but managed to recover. In a  
voice barely above a whisper, he replied. "yes Sir." and then made a hasty  
retreat from her office.  
After the door was shut, Meg looked at her watch. Five PM. she opened her  
drawer, took out the ovulation kit and stuck it in her purse  
before leaving to get ready. 

****** 

Ben leaned against the door to Meg's office. 'how?' he wondered to himself.  
'how on earth did i get myself into this situation?'. taking a deep breath,  
he found the stregnth to push himself away from the door and started down  
the hall towards his own office.  
two hours. in two hours he would have to pick up his commanding officer to  
go dancing.  
sitting at his desk, Ben leaned his head in his hands and tried to logically  
interpret the evening looming before him. after all, it was simply dancing.  
it wasn't as if the inspector was going to throw him to the ground and....  
shaking himself of that thought, Ben realized he only had two hours to get  
ready! He quickly made his way to the closet, and opened it to find his  
father standing before him, wide grin on his face.  
"Hello son."  
sighing, Ben ignored his father and reached in the closet pulling out two  
hangers.  
"Looks like you might need this after all." Bob fraser held up Ben's old  
baby bunting.  
"Dad, would you just drop it? all we are doing is going dancing." Ben  
explained.  
"Ahh, dancing's good son. Gets those juices flowing."  
Ben favored his father with a queer look. "What are you talking about?" he  
moved to stand in front of the full legnth closet mirror, holding up first  
his one dress red uniform, then the other, not being able to decide which to  
wear.  
"Don't tell me you're planning on wearing that?"  
Ben looked down at the identical uniforms in his hand. "What's wrong with  
this? She said to wear my best suit."  
Bob Fraser rolled his eyes. "You are about to get intiment with a woman,  
your commanding officer no less, and if you wear that, you will be reminding  
her the entire evening that rank seperates the two of you."  
Ben looked at the garments in his hand with renewed interest. "You're right  
Dad, thanks."  
"Don't mention it son."  
Bob studied the younger man before him as he rummaged in the closet for  
something else to wear, regretting, not for the first time, not being there  
when he was growing up. A unsettling thought crossed his mind.  
clearing his throat, he looked over at his son. "you know, I wasn't always  
there for you when you were growing up. there were....things...that we never  
had a chance to discuss."  
Ben glanced at his father, then looked deeper into the closet.  
"what I'm trying to say son, is sometimes, when men and women are attracted  
to each other, things happen."  
Ben stopped digging in the closet and stared at his father. he couldn't be  
saying what he thought he was saying, could he?  
"Are you trying to give me 'the talk'?"  
Bob cracked his neck. "I know i should have taken care of this when i was  
alive..."  
"Dad, I'm 35 years old! i believe i know" Ben waved his hands inconsequently  
in the air "everything that happens between men and women."  
"just checking son." Bob watched as Ben grabbed his stetson and opened the  
office door.  
"where are you going?"  
"to find something to wear." Ben replied.  
"Make sure whatever you pick has easy access."  
Ben's mouth dropped. "easy access?" shaking his head, he muttered under his  
breath. "lunatic!"  
looking at his father one last time he sarcastically replied. "thanks Dad."  
Bob smiled back at his son. "glad i could help."  
****** 

Meg peered out the window of her apartment, and watched as Fraser paced back  
and forth in front of her building. he had been doing that for the past ten  
minutes. it was too dark to see what he was wearing, but she was grateful  
his wolf didn't seem to be with him. She smiled as she watched him crack his  
neck and stride purposefully into the lobby.  
Pulling back, Meg walked over to the intercom, just as it buzzed. Waiting a  
few moments, she pressed the button.  
"hello?"  
"ah..good evening Sir, it's Constable Fraser."  
"come on up Constable." she buzzed him in, and looked at herself one last  
time in the mirror.  
she smiled at the knock on the door. going to open it, Meg was stunned at  
the sight before her. Fraser was wearing a dark charcoal gray suit, and she  
knew it didn't come from any rack with the way it clung to him.  
  
Fraser hadn't moved, he was simply staring at his commanding officer. she  
was wearing a very thin strapped silver gown that had a very long slit along  
the length of her left leg. he couldn't help but notice how shapely said leg  
was.  
when she cleared her throat, he found the resolve to tear his eyes away, and  
did his best to focus on her face.  
"I brought this for you." Ben presented her with a bouquet of flowers, and a  
wrist corsage.  
"thank you Fraser." Meg took the flowers and held them to her nose. she  
turned and walked into the kitchen.  
"Make yourself at home."  
Ben looked around the apartment, and thought how it suited her. it was  
feminine without being frilly. No nonsense came to mind. His eyes wandered  
down the darkened hallway, and he knew her bedroom was down there. Blushing,  
he jumped when she appeared.  
"if I may say Sir, you look beautiful."  
"Meg. We're off duty, so call me Meg."  
Ben cleared his throat and shifted his weight. "Meg."  
She smiled, then raised an eyebrow waiting. "Oh! Call me Ben."  
Meg picked up her purse and checked the contents one last time. "ready,  
Ben?"  
Nodding, he held the door open for her inhaling her unique fragrance as she  
passed.  
******* 

Fraser looked around the posh restaurant taking in the little tables, the  
candlelight, and the live band. there was also a dance floor off to one  
side. he swallowed hard. this was nicer than he imagined when Meg informed  
him they were going dancing, and he briefly wondered if he had enough money  
on hand to cover the tab.  
The man ushered them over to a small out of the way table, but instead of  
two separate chairs, it featured a double seated couch. just big enough for two people.  
after Meg was settled, Fraser squeezed in beside her and thanked the man.  
watching him leave, he nervously removed the cloth napkin from the table and  
tucked it into the collar of his shirt. when he noticed Meg do a double take  
at him, he was wondering if he somehow made a faux pause, but she smiled  
causing him to forget what he was thinking about.  
the waiter came up and presented Fraser with a wine menu.  
"ah, thank you kindly." he quickly scanned the items and hoped he didn't  
visibly choke when he saw the prices. Though he didn't drink, Fraser knew  
that Meg did on occasion, and didn't want her to get a bad impression of  
him, so he ordered one of the most expensive items on the list.  
after the waiter left, Meg leaned over and whispered to him. "Fraser, I must  
admit I was a little apprehensive about tonight, but I am rather pleased."  
he smiled at her. "good... I'm glad."  
Meg went back to her spot and fiddled with her napkin. Fraser was kicking  
himself for being so tongue tied, but before he could say anything else, his  
father appeared leaning out from a potted plant. Fraser visible paled and  
thought the older man looked ridiculous hiding behind the plant.  
"Not now..." he moaned.  
"what did you say?" Meg asked, hoping for any conversation over the strained  
silence they just experienced.  
"nothing." Fraser looked back over at his father.  
Bob Fraser was smiling broadly, looking around the restaurant. "this is  
nice. Are you sure you have enough to cover the tab? you don't want to be  
caught short handed. that wouldn't make a good impression at all."  
Ben had to restrain himself from yelling at his father to just disappear.  
the waiter picked that moment to return, and they watched as he opened the  
wine bottle with a flourish, and presented the cork to Fraser. He expertly  
smelled the fragrance, and nodded for the waiter to proceed.  
By this time, Bob Fraser was hovering over the waiters shoulder, making it  
difficult for Fraser. he jerked his head a few times, hoping his father  
would take the hint and disappear.  
"Ben, is something wrong?" Meg asked.  
"Ah..no." the waiter handed a glass to him and he sampled the wine. after  
nodding his approval once again, the waiter filled both glasses and left the  
bottle chilling in the ice bucket beside the table.  
Bob Fraser picked that moment to give more fatherly advice. "talk to her.  
you're sitting here like a lump on a log. Not at all the actions of a man  
who's about to get laid tonight."  
"go away!" Fraser blurted before he realized his mistake.  
"excuse me?" Meg's tone was shocked. she was taken aback to say the least.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you. I was..." he looked over at his father again.  
"I mean...I.."  
Bob interjected. "finish your sentences son. that's the first sign of a  
weakening mind."  
he looked at Meg, panic stricken. "I'll be right back."  
"Are you sure everything's alright Ben?" she asked, concerned.  
"yes." he knocked the table slightly as he went to stand, causing people at  
nearby tables to stare. he threw his hands out to stabilize the table, and  
muttered another apology before heading towards the bathroom.  
******* 

Fraser checked under the stalls to make sure they were alone, then turned to  
face his father.  
"what do you think you're doing?" he demanded to know.  
Bob gave him a blank look. "helping son. this may be the only chance I have  
left to get grandchildren."  
"I don't need you're help. I am perfectly capable of handling things on my  
own." Fraser snapped.  
"well you don't have to get huffy."  
sighing, Fraser leaned against the wall and looked at his father. "I'm  
sorry."  
"apology accepted."  
they stood in silence for a minute, then Bob smiled. "I guess you won't be  
needing any of those tonight." he nodded towards the wall.  
Fraser turned to see a condom machine no more than a foot from him.  
blushing, he quickly moved away from the wall.  
"what's the matter son? they won't bite you."  
Fraser walked over to the door. "I don't want to see you anymore tonight. is  
that clear?"  
"perfectly."  
"good." Fraser opened the door.  
"one more thing son."  
irritation crossed Fraser's face as he looked back at his father.  
"make sure you don't step on her feet when you dance."  
Fraser shook his head and muttered "why do I even bother" as he left the  
bathroom.  
*****  
He was surprised not to see Meg sitting at the table when he returned.  
Perhaps she also went to use the facilities. he flagged down their waiter.  
"Excuse me, do you know where" what should he call her? he thought to  
himself. "my date went?"  
the waiter nodded. "She left sir. told me to tell you she obviously made a  
mistake, and was sorry for pushing you into this decision."  
Ben stood there stunned, his heart sinking. He quickly laid some money on  
the table for the wine, and thanked the waiter before walking out of  
restaurant.  
**** 

Meg slammed her apartment door shut and kicked off the high heels she had  
been wearing. she didn't know how she could possibly humiliate herself more.  
here she was, in her mid thirties and was so desperate for some intimacy in  
her life she practically ordered her subordinate into bed!  
Meg made her way into her bedroom, unzipping her dress as she went. tossing  
it into a heap on the floor, she undid her bra and rummaged for her old  
flannel nightshirt.  
padding barefoot into the kitchen, Meg yanked open the fridge door, and  
searched it's contents.  
"great, just great." she muttered. she was hungry, and the only thing she  
had in the fridge was a leftover piece of meatloaf that had been in there  
for at least two weeks.  
Meg ran her hands through her hair, then over her face. how could she have  
been so stupid? a more ominous thought caused her to panic. how could she  
face him at work tomorrow? well, she did have alot of sick days coming to  
her, tomorrow was a good time as any to use one of them.  
the intercom buzzed, bringing her out of her reverie. indecision made her  
legs refuse to move. she knew it was him. it buzzed again, and she slowly  
made her way towards the small box. fingering the talk button, she was just  
about to press it before changing her mind.  
Before her resolve wavered, Meg went over to the sofa, grabbed a big throw  
pillow and hugged it to her as she curled herself up on the couch. leaning  
her head against the backrest, she listened as the buzzing slowed, and  
finally stopped.  
****** 

Fraser let his hand drop from the intercom. He knew she was home, and also  
knew she wasn't going to let him in. How could he apologize to her if she  
wouldn't see him? Thinking forward to tomorrow, he knew it would be too late  
then. She would be back in full command mode, and refuse to speak of any of  
this. His eyes grew wide at his next thought. She may even order him to  
forget their evening!  
More determined than ever, Fraser leaned against the wall of the lobby,  
hoping that another resident would come home, or a visitor would call.  
  
After a half hour, things were finally looking up. A woman made her way up  
to the lobby and he held the door open for her.  
"thank you." she smiled as she eyed him up and down.  
"I was wondering if you might be able to help me." he started.  
"oh, I'm sure I can." she readily replied.  
Fraser paused. "you don't even know what I need help with."  
"does that matter?" she took a step closer to him, and he subconsciously  
took a step back.  
"you see, I had a misunderstanding with my...a friend, and now she refuses  
to allow me in to apologize. I was hoping you would be so kind as to allow  
me entrance."  
she smiled up at him. "sure, and if things don't work out with your  
'friend', I'm in apartment 304."  
Fraser looked at her wide-eyed, then nodded. "thank you kindly."  
  
Meg was about to go to bed when someone knocked on her door.  
wondering who would be bothering her at this hour, she knew it was one of  
her neighbors. If one more of them asked for her 'help' she was going to  
scream. yes, she was a Mountie, but why did these Americans think that made  
her their own personal girl scout?  
"this better be good." she threatened as she swung the door open. Meg drew  
in a sharp breath when she saw Fraser standing before her. She didn't breath  
for almost a minute.  
"Fraser?" she squeaked. "how did you get up here?"  
"One of your neighbors let me in. May I come in?"  
Meg straightened her back and steeled her voice. "I don't think that's a  
good idea Fraser."  
"Please, I want to apologize for my actions this evening."  
Against her better judgement, Meg opened the door and motioned for Fraser to  
come in.  
He nervously looked around, and waited until Meg sat on the sofa before  
sitting down himself. it was then that he noticed her attire for the first  
time. He cleared his throat, and tried to focus on anything besides her long  
shapely legs.  
"you wanted to say something to me?" Meg asked.  
"yes. I know my behavior earlier was...well, quite frankly it was  
ungentlemanly. I should never have acted the way I did."  
Meg's heart rate was through the roof, just being near him always did that  
to her, but now... now they were here. In her apartment, and she was acutely  
aware of everything about him. The way his eyes turned up when he smiled,  
the scent that was uniquely Fraser... the strong body...  
Shaking herself back to the present, Meg looked down and swallowed hard.  
"Apology accepted Constable. now if you don't mind, I must be getting to  
bed. We have an early start tomorrow." She didn't want to embarrass herself  
anymore than what she already had. 

  
She was calling him Constable again, not a good sign. Fraser looked around  
the apartment, looking for something, anything to help him win her  
affections back. Standing, he went over to her stereo, and after scanning  
her CD's, picked one and listened to the music flow through the apartment.  
the soft melody was perfect, and he turned to see Meg staring at him, mouth  
agape. Portraying more confidence than he actually possessed, Fraser went to  
Meg and held out his hand.  
"Wh..what are you doing?" she managed to ask.  
"I believe we never had our dance. May I have this dance Meg?"  
She looked at his proffered hand, and hesitantly placed hers on it. Smiling,  
Fraser pulled her to her feet, and captured her waist with his free hand.  
Pulling her close, he  
effortlessly guided her around the apartment, reveling in the feel of her  
body moving against his. He was acutely aware of every curve, every breath,  
every motion.  
Yes, he thought to himself, dancing *was* a good idea.

LOOK FOR PART 2, DEMETER'S STOPPED! 


End file.
